


Puppets

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master pulls their strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 259

The long walk to the Master's quarters is bad enough. Behind her, Tish can hear her mother's sob cut off by the closing door. Later, she'll tell Tish that it's not her fault, and even though they both know it's true, neither of them will completely believe it.

She undresses Lucy, Lucy undresses her, and the Master pulls their strings.

Tish can usually pretend she's just a puppet. But the worst part is, Lucy is very good at what she does, and sometimes when Tish arches against her and whimpers, for just a moment, she's not putting on a show.


End file.
